The Muggle Apocalypse
by SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: What if there was a muggle apocylypse, and it spread into the wizarding world? What if Dumbledore insisted the zombies could relearn humanity, and died a fool? What if in the process of teaching the zombies humanity, Dumbledore accidentally made the zombies immune to light magic? What if the Dark Lord set up a camp for the remaining survivors? And where's Kerralynn Potter anyway?
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a Fem!Harry, AU, OOC, fic.

* * *

Do you know what it's like to be cast out of the wizarding world one summer, end of term? To be cast out of the one place you found solitude? To wake up one night, to the sound of your aunt screaming bloody murder, for it to suddenly be replaced by monotonous moaning?

And in the next moment you cousin bursts into the room breathless. "Apocalypse." He chokes out, breathless. "They had to corner Mum, Kerry. Dad however…" Dudley may have gotten into better shape as I taught him magic, but Vernon died the death of a fat beluga whale with a strong hate of magic.

We hear the sound of moaning, and the thump of someone clambering up the stairs clumsily. We grab our wands (yes, I bought Dudley a wand) and apparate out. We land in the muggle park from our fifth year. The telltale moaning of the zombies greet us as soon as we appear.

I grabbed Dudley by the arm, yelling, "Forbidden Forest!" clearly as I can.

We fall over each other in a heap, curled up in balls on the floor of the forest. "That was close." Dudley shivered.

"I know." I whisper, frightened. "Think I'm gonna be sick from the smell of rot and death."

I barely catch his reply. "Me too." As we pass out quickly from exhaustion and the mental scars of seeing what we've seen in the past hour.

* * *

A/N: Because of a review I got regarding this chapter, I have decided to rewrite this chapter. If you are wondering why Kerry would ever teach Dudley magic, I will explain it later on. Kerry will probably have a flashback/explain it to someone.

I appreciate reviews, so feel free to drop in a review (or seven) if you have time.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: What if there was a muggle apocylypse, and it spread into the wizarding world? What if Dumbledore insisted he zombies could be taught to relearn humanity, and died a fool? What if in the process of teaching the zombies humanity, Dumbledore accidently made the zombies immune to light magic? What if the Dark Lord set up a camp for the remaining survivors? Whatever did happen to Kerry Potter anyways?

Rating: M

Language: English

Genre: Romance, Horror, Drama, Friendship

Warnings: Fem!Harry (renamed Kerry), an author throwing complete caution to the wind and writing a Kerrymort, renaming/creating OC's, Seers, M rating, use of all sexualities, etc. Lot's of Order Bashing, lot's of language

Character Pairings: Kerry/Voldemort, Luna/Neville

Disclaimer: I am not JKRowling, so I have no claims to anything you recognize. This is nonprofit, so if you wanted to tell someone on that I fucking claim to be JKRowling, sorry to dissapoint you. Sorry I have anger issues.

A/N 1: If this story makes you uncomfortable or offends you, kindly fuck off. I apologize for using the bomb constantly, but I have a slight personality disorder. :P

A/N 2: If you clicked on this because you were interested, then ignore my overuse of the F-bomb, and you're welcome to read this. I can't stop you.

* * *

I would like to take a moment to add that if you do not feel comfortable with all sexualities, then you should be somewhere else. No flaming about how you can't stand 'slash' and 'femme slash' because this is who some people are.

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

_Stressing a word/phrase_

~Parseltoungue~

* * *

My eyes flashed open. I sat straight up, ignoring the head rush to take in my surroundings. Somewhere in the middle of the forbidden forest, morning sun peaking through the trees. Orange and Brown leaves occasionally falling, created a blanket on the ground.

A few birds chirped. I looked around once more, and noticed three figures walking towards me, the broadest was carrying a small child it seemed. Four, then. I stood, shakily to my feet as I recognized their faces. Running, though mostly stumbling, as fast as I could to them.

"Luna, Neville, Mione! You're okay! Mione, is that Clover? Is she okay?"

Mione gathered me in a hug. "Yes, Kerry, She's okay. I did a Scutum Impenatrabile around us until the zombies left. Mum and Dad went on a holiday to Hawaii, and left me in charge." She gestured to the large bundle Neville was holding.

"Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry." I whispered, wiping two stray tears from her cheek. "I'm just glad you two are okay."

"Thank you, Kerry." Mione murmured. Carefully she lifted her sister out of Neville's arms and laid her on the ground next to Dudley.

I nodded, rubbing circles on her back soothingly. "Neville, Luna. How did you two..."

"I saw destruction, Keralina." I scowled at the use of my full name. "Keralina, one day you'll never settle for being called anything but your given name. The seeing, Keralina, told me to leave, and bring those dearest with me. I couldn't find you, I was worried. But I saw you and your cousin, meeting us here." Luna explained.

"Luna showed up and told me we had to go, destruction was coming quickly. Apparently we left three hours before the zombies reached the area." Neville smiled lightly. "Good ol' Luna. She knows everything" Cautiously, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Luna blushed, but looked up at him under her eyelashes. "Not quite everything. But, close enough I assume."

Mione and I smiled. "Ronald and the other Weasleys?" I looked at Luna pointedly, since she was their neighbor, and a seer. But it was Neville and Mione who answered.

"That's the thing. All the Light families, fell fastest." Neville looked down.

"It was like the Zombies were _immune_, or even gathered strength from it." Mione whispered in fear.

"Well, how did your shield work?"

"It's a dark spell." Mione looked down in guilt. "Very dark, actually. Destroys all that attempts to pass through the barrier." She bit her lip. "The Protego gave them _strength_, Kerry!" She wailed. "I didn't know what to do! Please, Kerry. Please forgive me!"

"Mione, it's okay. There was nothing you could do. They were walking corpses, Mione. I've already forgiven you. You wanted to protect your sister. I understand."

"Thank you Kerry." Mione sniffled. "Morgana bless Thou."

Neville gasped. "Mione, where did you learn...that?" His eyes widened. "Th-that's a dark, pureblooded phrase, Mione! Who told you-"

"You said it Neville. On many occasions. Where did you learn it?" She asked.

Luna giggled. "Oh, Mione, dear. He learned it from his mother. They've become great friends! Great friends indeed!" Luna's giggles changed into cackles. "Tell her, dear. Kerralynn and Mione deserve to know...Besides, I'm sure they're wondering how you knew we left with three hours to spare. And that you knew the zombies were immune before we caught up with Mione."

"Neville?" Kerry asked uncertainly. "How?"

"Well, I actually heard that Dumbledore tried to _help_ the zombies _regain their sanity_ with a spell he created, called Purus lux exorta. It translates to _Pure Light Immortal_. It made all zombies immune to Light magic. He died."

"So, he made it worse then?"

"Yes, Mione. Everyone of Light is dead." Neville admitted.

"Damn." A voice said. Everyone turned to look at Dudley. "In that case, Kerry didn't teach me much other that Nuetral Spells."

"That'll work for now." Luna smiled. "You will learn much."

"We'll teach you some mild dark spells when we get the chance."

"Thank's."

"Now, I believe someone should explain _how_ exactly Neville came off this knowledge. And who his mother is." Luna smirked. "No, love, I wasn't going to let that go. You're wasting good time..."

"Shit. Luna, why? Don't respond to that. I already know." Neville rubbed his forehead. "Guys, remember last year at the Department of Mysteries? When no one could find me?"

Mione and Kerry nodded, Luna looked like she was watching a muggle soap opera. Dudley shivered. "That does not hesitate to scare the fuck out of me from what Kerry described."

Neville nodded. "Yes, it was scary. Well, Bellatrix and I were in the same room. She had me cornered. I thought I was dead. Instead, she showed me somethings. A memory of that night, and my reflection."

"And?" Luna prompted.

"I'm not a Longbottom, guys. I'm a Lestrange. They didn't torture the Longbottoms. Bella and Rodolphus are. Bella and Rodolphus were bringing them to the Dark Lord to be initiated as Death Eaters. They brought me along. Dumbledore and Moody Cruciod them to insanity, and blamed it on my parents. Dumbledore put a glamour on me." Neville gulped. "This, is what I really look like."

There was a shimmering around him. Suddenly, a man, not a boy, stood in front of them. He was tall - at least 6'3" - and was well muscled. He had midnight black hear that went to his jaw in soft waves. His complexion had changed as well. He wasn't as pasty anymore, his skin was now pale - like porcelain. He had his mother's facial structure and nose. He had his father's stormy grey eyes that almost glowed.

He looked like his parents.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.


	3. Request

I would like to ask for just _one _little favor. Someone seems to think it is okay to tell me (and I _fucking _quote) "this is bad you should feel bad" in a review.

_Please _stop flaming me! I get bullied at school all the time. People call me names and steal my things and have tried to get into my locker. One person even went as far as to threaten to rape me.

I have an amazing best friend, though, who's name is Hailey. She literally tells me "don't take shit from anyone" and I constantly have to stop her from attempting to hurt someone who has bullied me. Unfortunately, she moved this winter break. I'm going to be all alone at school now that she's gone. The only bright side is that I got permission from the one of school counselors to have Hailey'd old locker.

Life is playing a bitchy deck of hands to me right now, and I'd appreciate if the people flaming me could just fucking _lay_ _off_ a little.

No, I'm not asking for you to press the review button and tell me how sorry you are that I get bullied. I'm just asking for a little less flames.


	4. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back, with the third chapter. Happy new year!

* * *

-Review Replies-

Justsumehitedude: Thank you for your constructive criticism and encouragement.

kera-girl-0-random-reader: Thank you!

Lesliebobo: Me too! Curse you exams! (Shakes fist like an old guy)

Guest: I hope you have read the request and now regret your review.

Anon: Well maybe you're just asking for a dictionary to be thrown at you so you can get some sleep and finally have the energy to learn what _boring_ actually means.

Astrid: Thanks for the suggestions. And a actually - with the help of friends and family - I reported him to the school. My guyfriends witnessed against him and he was suspended for two weeks. Now he is not allowed to talk to, touch, glare at, or follow me. I encourage anyone in this situation to tell someone immediately.

whirlymagig: I do try. It has gotten slightly better since everyone is worried about semester grades. Hailey would love to hear that, by the way. _Fun fact: Hailey has a tendency to "Bite first, ask questions later." She responded to this comment by trying to bite my hand. We call her "Vampire Girl". _I intend to, I hope to become an author one day, perhaps having one of my books become a movie.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling, would I be here? No. I would be writing a different version where Voldemort and Harry end up together. Like I kind of am right now... But I'd more money so :(

* * *

I was the first to speak. "No offense Luna - but Neville, you're hot."

"Uh...Thanks." Neville shrugged. "It's odd. I've never been called attractive before. Just pudgy and ugly."

"If I kissed anyone here, it would be you." Hermione decided. "Not that I would. I'm just saying."

"I'm hot too!" Dudley announced.

I laughed. "Sure, Dudley. You're attractive."

"That's all I get?" He protested.

Hermione nodded. "Yep."

Dudley humphed and kicked a rock with his shoe.

"Are you guys mad that I kept this a secret?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"No! Of course not!" We chorused.

Neville sighed. "Guys, I'm-"

"-Dark?" Hermione finished. "I know. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I talked to my mum. The Dark Lord opened up a safe house - for whatever reason."

It was clear what Neville was suggesting. It was also clear what would happen to me.

"He'll kill me on sight. Hopefully he won't kill you guys." I said.

"Mum said the Dark Lord's letting halfbloods and muggleborns through. She said nothing about you, Kerry." Neville looked down.

"I'd be safer going with you. We'll stand more of a chance against zombies if we're in a group." I decided.

"I knew you would follow." Luna murmured. "You fear for our wellbeing. And you worry of what death may bring a coward." She hugged me. "Keralina, you must remember - the cowardly lion traveled to the emerald city. Only to find there was no lack of bravery after the journey."

I nodded, trying to untangle her words.

She seemed to sense my distress. "Remember the fable you heard at night? About the girl in the little red shoes who was quite confused?"

I nodded. "I remember. It's the Wizard of Oz."

"Good. Just remember what you're looking for."

* * *

Clover awoke, and we began our journey. We had come across only three zombies so far. Wary of our surroundings, we continued. Hour after hour we walked. Neville, a few times, paused to use a point me spell, but that was it.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this out there so you can read it. Winter break ended, and we finish the semester in a few weeks, so I'm going to be rather busy.

Still, I'd appreciate it if you took the time to press the review button.

Hugs!

~SamanthaAquaMalfoy


End file.
